Mine, Only Mine
by SelenaJones
Summary: Sesshomaru has always been possessive especially when it comes to Kagome, the human girl that he claimed as his 'woman' Tsk. tsk. The mightiest of all the lords was bewitched by a human girl, who would've thought?
1. She's Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters. They belong to someone else.**

* * *

The infamous Lord of the West's eyes turned crimson upon seeing someone on his bed, stroking the sleeping girl's hair.

"Sesshomaru, son, you are here," greeted by the man inside.

"What are you doing here, father?" Sesshomaru asked in a calm voice which sounds so scary. But, believe me, he's no calm.

"Oh, nothing. Just visiting this beauty here, what's her name again? Kagome?" Touga asked, pissing his son even more. "Oh, she is so beautiful!"

He said this while slowly leaning down her neck but before he could even do so, Sesshomaru took hold of his nape and said or growled, "She's _mine_."

* * *

**AN: Hi! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle with me. Also, leave a review please? =)**


	2. The half-brothers

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters. They belong to someone else.**

* * *

Suddenly, the door to the big, spacious room was wrenched open by a snarling hanyou.

"What the hell are you talking about, you bastard?!" Inuyasha loudly screamed, angrily.

Sesshomaru lets go of his father's nape to face his half-brother.

"Who are you calling a bastard? Yourself, perhaps?" Sesshomaru asked in his deep, calm voice.

"Ahhhh! You, son of a bitch," Inuyasha yelled, charging at his brother who simply side-stepped to avoid his claws. "KAGOME IS MINE!" He added in a really loud voice. Their father flinched. Oh, his poor ears.

Sesshomaru stilled and red crept in his golden eyes. Oh no! Not _his_ Kagome.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for being kind with me. Your reviews makes me smile. :)**


	3. A Rather Childish Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters. They belong to someone else.**

* * *

In a flash, Sesshomaru had Inuyasha pinned at the wall near the open door, in front of the big bed and he's squeezing Inuaysha's throat with so much rage.

"She. Is. Mine!" Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha clawed at his hands but his older brother didn't let go of him until he's almost out of air. He slid to the ground, choking. "Asshole!"

"You already have your own bitch, don't you? Kikyou, isn't?"

"Kikyou's not a bitch!" Inuyasha yelled again.

Again with the fights of the half-brothers which are always full of threats and insults.

Touga watched his sons. He's definitely amused and relieved. Because of Kagome, Sesshomaru's finally showing some emotions.

Then, his mate entered the room and said in an exasperated voice, "For kami's sake! The girl is just 13!"

* * *

**A/N: This just popped up in my head. :) Review? :) Also, thanks for all of your support! xx**


	4. Pretence of Sleep

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters. They belong to someone else.**

* * *

Kagome is already awake. Well, who wouldn't wake up with all the yelling that she's hearing but she couldn't open her eyes, she doesn't want to.

"Oh, they're just having a brother bonding in the form of a fight," she heard Touga remarked in an amused voice.

"Keh.." Inuyasha huffed. _He's surely annoyed. _She thought.

"Anyway, come Inuyasha, let us go now," Touga said. "We wouldn't want to disturb her sleep, do we?" He added and then, they were gone.

"Don't do anything to her!" Inuyasha warned his brother before leaving the room.

Kagome's heart beats so fast and so loud. She felt as if the whole town could hear her heartbeat. Is she really alone with Sesshomaru? Slowly, she opened her eyes.

As she looked around, she heard a deep baritone voice said, "Good, you are awake. I was wondering how long you were willing to keep up the pretence of sleep."

* * *

**AN: Hello! I am so happy when I get very positive feedbacks from all of you. Hehe. :D But, I just want to thank everyone who reads this fanfic. Thank you for giving me your time by reading this. Thank You, really. :)**


	5. Doomed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters. They belong to someone else.**

* * *

Kagome's face turned red as raises herself up on her elbows. "What pretence?"

He smirks, but does not answer. He walked beside the bed to hand her a glass of water. "Drink," He said or ordered.

She looked at the water inside the goblet, seeing her reflection - the bruised face, chapped lips, and swollen eyes. Lord Touga called her beautiful, didn't he? _But, how could they call this girl beautiful in her current state? _She asked herself.

"Didn't you hear me?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

She took the goblet, and took a thirsty sip as he looks down at her, leaning forward to briefly touch her unbruised cheek.

She pushed his hand away, "Don't."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "And why not? If I want to touch this beauty before me, you can do nothing about it." His voice is so unemotional and yet authoritative.

"I haven't got any beauty in me. I am not beautiful; especially not right now that I'm doomed," She replied while leaning back on the pillows.

Sesshomaru did not say anything. He took his sword, arranging it neatly at his side.

When he is going out of the room, he throw a careless glance back at her, and then, "That's why you are beautiful, because you're doomed."

* * *

**AN: Okay, so the chapter is a little long. I want to ask though, would like me to make the chapter longer or just maintain its length just like the previous chapters? Tell me what you want me to do, okayyy? By the way, thank you for the reviews. And for the silent readers, I thank you for your time. =) So, read and review! :D :)**


	6. Everyone

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Inuyasha's characters. They belong to someone else.**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews, comments, and feedbacks! I am so happy because of you lots! So, please continue supporting me..:D :)**

* * *

Kagome stared after Sesshomaru with sad eyes. Then, she looked down at her hands and sighed as she closed her eyes.

_"Momma, where are you going?" she asked, tears flowing freely from her eyes._

_"Stay here where you will be safe," her mother said with a sad smile on her face. _

_"But-" She started._

_"I love you, my dear. Always remember that," her mother said while caressing her rosy cheeks._

"My lady," a voice said.

She opened her eyes to find a girl standing near her door. She frowned, _a human? _she thought.

"Yes?" She asked kindly.

The girl smiled and said, "Your bath is ready."

"Oh.." She slowly stood up but fell helplessly down the floor. She's too weak to walk.

The girl gasped and run to help her up. "I-I can-I'm fine-you don't need to-," Kagome said.

The girl smiled, "It's okay, I'll help you."

She helped her walk to the bathroom and when she's submerged in water. The woman gave her washcloth, and a soap.

"I can bath myself, thank you," Kagome whispered.

"Alright, I'll be here when you needed help," the girl replied with a kind smile.

Kagome smiled back a little. _She's pretty,_ she thought. "Can I ask what your name is?"

"Rin, my name is Rin," She replied with a bright smile.

"I'm Kagome," she said.

"I know," rin replied. "Everyone knows."

Kagome frowned. _What is she talking about?_

* * *

**AN: Sorry. Took me so long to update. Oh, and please forgive me if chapter was so short! I mean, most of you wants longer chapters! But, I was a bit busy so...anyway, I just want to tell you that everything happens for a reason, okay? This story has a plot. :) So, read and review? Please? :)**


	7. He killed her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

"Son," Touga said, walking beside his son who is watching the army train beneath them.

"Father," Sesshomaru said, acknowledging his father.

Touga knows that Sesshomaru hates him. His elder son despises his human mate, and half-breed son.

Touga sighed. "Kagome is just a young child who suffered more than anybody else should've suffered. She carries a large burden on her fragile shoulders. I don't want you increasing the pain in her heart, Sesshomaru. She-"

"Do not meddle in my affairs, father," Sesshomaru said in a cold voice. "I claimed her. She is mine. What I do or say to her is none of your concern."

"Son, you-" Touga started but stopped. He sighed. "Very well. If you do not wish to listen to me then don't. But, I don't think she will let you use her for your own benifit. After all, she is a strong girl. I don't think that you could break her that easily," touga said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"This is a beautiful kimono! Don't you think?" Rin said. "It suits you so well! Oh, and the color blue makes your eyes stand out. You are so beautiful, Kagome-chan!" Rin chattered cheerfully, even if Kagome remained silent.

"Oh, wow! Your bruises are healing fast. Look at your face, it's almost gone. How did you do that?!" Rin excitedly asked. "It took my wounds a long time to heal and-Oh my! We are going to be late for dinner!" Rin exclaimed.

She took Kagome's hands and led her out of the room. Kagome sighed. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Dinner, Sesshomaru-sama told me to take you to the dining room right after cleaning and dressing you," rin replied.

They reached the big oak doors. It opened and they entered the room. Rin said something to her but she couldn't hear it because she is busy staring at Sesshomaru's golden eyes.

_Those eyes_. She thought. _I've seen those eyes before. I've seen them that night. That night when my mother died._

Suddenly, pain griped her already battered heart. She chokes, she can't breathe- _the pain, make it stop. _She thought.

_He killed my mother._

Grief suffocates her. She couldn't take it anymore. So, she run.

**AN: Thank you for the review and for the feedbacks! Thanks for reading too! So, Read and review!**


	8. Forbidden Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

* * *

She pushed the big doors open. She run without knowing where to go. She reached the palace garden and stopped. She's panting now. She gasped a mouthful of fresh air and sobbed. She fell down the grounds crying.

_Why am I here? Why do I have to be here of all places?!_ She thought.

"Kagome-chan," rin whispered behind her. Rin kelt down beside her, touching her arm.

Kagome sobbed even harder and she was pulled into Rin's arms. "Shhh.. all will be well someday. Shh.." Rin whispered encouraging words to her and soon, she fell asleep after what seems like an eternity of tears.

She was put to bed. "Rest," rin said and it was the last words that she heard before she really fell into slumber but she thought bitterly, _"I will never be given rest. I was born to carry the burden of the world inculding all of its sufferings."_

That night, Kagome dreamed. She dreamt of her childhood. She dreamt of her conversation with her mother before her death.

_"Mother, " she cried. "The villagers said that they do not want me here, and they do not want their children to play with me! Why is that? I just want to play with them!" She sobbed._

_Her mother hugged her and tried to comfort her. Then, she sighed. "Forgive me, my love. Forgive me for being so stupid. I was in love and I failed to see my folly!"_

_Kagome sniffed, "I do not understand, mother."_

_"You are-," her mother whispered hesistantly._

_Kagome frowned. "Yes?"_

_"You are born out of forbidden relationship between the divine and the damned. And it should never be but-"_

_"So, I am just a mistake?" Kagome asked, eyes tearing up again._

_Yes. Her mother wants to tell her but she couldn't. For her, Kagome is never a mistake. "You are the greatest thing that ever happened to me so how can I consider my child a mistake?" She told Kagome with that lovely smile on her face._

_But when, her mom and grandfather thought she was asleep. They talked. **About her.**_

_"Why don't you just tell her about her origin?" Her grandfather asked impatiently._

_"It's not that easy," Her mother replied._

_"Oh, it's easy! Just tell her that you slept with satan from hell which damned you forever, which makes her the **forbidden **child! Just tell her all of that! Just tell her that she's not supposed to be here, she's a mistake! She's not **allowed **to live!"_

* * *

Sesshomaru stood on a hill, overlooking his entire kingdom. The wind makes the branches of the trees sway, and a cresent moon starts to illuminate the dark night sky.

_I will mate her. I will take her. I will make Kagome truly mine. Then, I will break her until she became nothing but a woman full of hate and anger. I will use her power. I will use all of her pain and bend her to my will. And then, I will be recognized as the greatest demon of all time._ Sesshomaru smirked as this kinds of thought raced in his mind.

"No one shall take her from me," he stated out loud while looking up at the cresent moon above him.

* * *

**AN: How's that? :) Oh, don't forget what's written in this chapter because all of the infos revealed will be very important! =D So, Read. Review. :)**


	9. Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**AN: I am so sorry about last chapter. There was a mistake. I wrote "Unforbidden" child instead of "Forbidden" I've already corrected it. I deleted "Un". I just got confused so thank you "Blow and Pop" for correcting me. :)**

* * *

Kagome woke up when Rin's voice echoed all throughout her room.

"Come on, Kagome-chan, wake up!" The ever-cheerful Rin said.

She rubbed her still sleepy eyes and yawned. "I'm still sleepy," she muttered.

Rin pouted. "But, you've gotta wake up! Sesshomaru-sama's waiting for you. You don't want to keep him waiting..."

Kagome sighed. "What does he want?" I don't want to see him. I really don't.

"Perhaps, he wants to apologize or something," Rin suggested but upon seeing Kagome's unbelieving face, she added, "Well, you seemed very important to him. He is so possessive of you, ya know!" Rin informed her. "Oh, and not even Inuyasha could ever come near you without getting threatened by him.. I wonder what's up with him," Rin mused out loud.

Kagome's eyes brightened at the mention of Inuyasha's name. "Where is Inuyasha?" She asked.

Rin shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe up in the branches of some tree somewhere. Why?"

"Nothing," Kagome replied.

"Now, let's get you cleaned and dressed. He's waiting!" Rin said before taking her in the overly large bathroom.

* * *

Kagome entered Sesshomaru's room quietly, she just look around her, assessing her new surroundings.

"What took you so long?" Sesshomaru asked in his usual impassive voice.

Kagome stared at him, seating on his desk working on some scrolls.

Sesshomaru looked up from his scrolls when she didn't answer him. He raised a brow at her, but she would not even look at him.

She stared at the ground. He stared at her.

It's like a contest of sorts.

But, when Kagome raised her ocean blue eyes at him. He gave up. Because her eyes feels as if it is penetrating all of the walls he's built around him. He felt as if **she** is reading every thoughts, every feelings, **everything**- as if she could reach his soul.

Sesshomaru stood, not showing how her eyes distracts him and makes him feel _edgy._

"Why did you run away last night? And you were even crying." Sesshomaru inquired.

"You killed my mother," her answer surprised him a little because it is so direct to the point. There's no hint of fear. No hesistancy, not even a little nervousness.

"How can you say that? Do you have any proof of your accusation?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I saw you that night," she replied, hands shaking a little.

"You are accusing me of murder just because you saw me the night she died?"

"No! Your claws were bloody, and I saw you holding my mother's necklace," she said with tears in her beautiful eyes. "You were there, you killed my mother!"

He stepped closer to her. "No, don't come near me! You are a killer!" She yelled, her voice trembling.

He took her a small, trembling hands in his and said in a calm voice, "Calm down, Kagome."

"How could I calm down in front of my mother's killer?" She asked in outrage.

"I did not kill your mother. I was there the night your village was burned. I was passing by when, a dark miko tried purifying me but your mother blocked it for me. I never needed her help in the first place but I feel indebted to her. She was dying even before my arrival. I tried reviving her- healing her with tensaiga but she stopped me."

"Stopped you?" She asked.

"She told me that I need not to take care of her. She said that her child needs help, I should lend her a hand. She gave me her necklace, saying that her child's life depended on me. I tried locating you, but when I did. You ran away, and you just disappeared before I could catch you," he finished talking.

Kagome could not speak as she keeps remembering her that horrible night.

See, Kagome. Your life belongs to me. You are mine.

Sesshoamru thought.

Sesshomaru never has to explain himself to anyone but he decided that he needed her trust. If she trusts him, she would not hold back. She could do him a lot of favors and she will not even ask a question.

Sesshomaru smirked inward_. I would have her trust soon enough._

But, when she looked at him directly in the eyes. He faltered a little. It seems as if she heard his thoughts.

* * *

**AN: Read. Review. Comment. :D Thank you for reading and for reviewing! I love you. But I wanna say sorry because it took me so long to update this. :( :)**


	10. Not yours

**Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! First, I want to apologize because I failed to update for a very long time. Second, I want to greet everyone a happy Christmas, may your holidays become a happy and blessed time spent together with those people important to all of you, so, HAPPY CHRISTMAS! :D Lastly, please accept my update as a meager gift for this special day. Hihi. :')**

* * *

Kagome walked around the palace garden after her conversation with Sesshomaru.

_Sesshomaru did not kill my mother. However, I cannot say that he is not the bad person; he is still famous for being a cold and ruthless youkai. I cannot trust him. S_he thought.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to see where she was going. She hit somebody. Hard.

"Ow!" She exclaimed and tried to hold on to anything to avoid falling but found none.

But, instead on falling on something hard and cold, she fell on something soft and warm. She opened her eyes only to stare on impassive golden eyes of none other than Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered in surprise. She fell in his arms.

He did not say anything but he helps her stand upright again then he looked at the human slave on their right. The one she hit earlier.

"Why are you on her way? You almost make her fall. She almost got hurt," Sesshomaru sternly asked the human slave.

"Please, forgive this stupid servant, Sesshomaru-sama. I deserved to be punished," the human girl kneeled before Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, it's not her fault. I was the one who hit her," Kagome said, walking towards the human slave and helping her to stand.

"Please, forgive me, my lady."

"Oh, I should be the one saying sorry. I apologize for being so careless and hitting you," she bowed slightly towards the human girl.

"No, it is nothing, my lady," the human slave said but when she saw that Kagome is bowing her head to her, her eyes widened. "Please, please don't bow before this lowly servant."

"Hn." Sesshomaru huffed. "Let us go, Kagome." He turned around and walked away.

Kagome smiled politely to the girl. "What's your name?"

"Sango, my lady," Sango replied, smiling back at the young kind girl.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said from a far.

With one last smile, she followed Sesshomaru. "You scared her earlier, Sesshomaru-sama," she said, disapproval in her voice.

"Hn." He stopped walking. He turned to her. "I don't want anyone hurting what's mine, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes hardened and said, "I am not yours, Sesshomaru."

* * *

**A/N: Review! :D**


	11. Bold

**Disclaimer: I do own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**A/N: Thanks for the review! Thank you for the silent readers who is always there to follow this story! :)**

* * *

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "No?"

"No, I am not yours. Never," Kagome raised her chin, her sparkling blue eyes defiant but her heart is beating so fast in her chest in fear. Would Sesshomaru hurt her?

Sesshomaru stared at her for a minute or two with his usual indifferent eyes then, he _chuckled_. "So bold," he said, amused.

Kagome is dumb-founded. Did the ice prince just _laughed_?

Suddenly, Kagome just found herself pinned at the wall, Sesshomaru smirking at her. "If I want this feisty little girl before me, I will get her because this Sesshomaru always gets what he wants," he said, arrogance in his voice.

* * *

**A/N: Review, review, review! :D**


	12. Gross but Sweet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**A/N: Thanks for the support!**

* * *

Sesshomaru released his grip on her neck and ordered, "Go back to your room and stay there."

Kagome stared at him. She is scared but her face remained blank, not allowing her fear to show.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared at her bruised face then he leaned closer. Kagome closed her eyes and thought like a child she is, _he is going to eat me!_

Then, something warm and wet touched her bruise above her left brow, her eyes shot open. She saw that Sesshomaru closed his own eyes. She is baffled._ Kami, why is he licking me! _She thought.

"Se-sesshomaru-sama," she stuttered.

"Shh," Sesshomaru silenced her. "These bruises on your face obstruct my view of your beautiful face and that is unacceptable," he said.

"Bu-but why are you licking me?" Kagome asked, slightly hysterical.

"My saliva will heal your bruises faster," he replied.

"Oh," she does not know what to say. "Thank you," she whispered. _Thank you even though what you are doing is really gross and you even remind me of my puppy, Sesshomaru-sama._ She giggled at her thought and Sesshomaru decided that he likes the sound of her laughter.

* * *

**A/N: You know the drill. Review! :D**


	13. Cute Puppy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**A/N: So, I am very happy with all the reviews I have and with the number of reads every chapter! It is overwhelming. I am so grateful. You people are all so amazing! Here is an update for all of you!**

* * *

She sat on the big bed inside her room, thinking about this past few days – or is it weeks? She cannot remember so she started refreshing her memory but that includes remembering all the horrible moments of her life.

_It had been 2 years, 8 months, 3 weeks, 5 days, several hours and seconds since the death of my mother. _She thought. _I wonder if all my questions about myself would even be answered without her._

_Then, five days had passed since that terrible day which led me here in the Western Lands. _She thought.

She opened her once closed eyes, staring intently at the ceiling that had a painting of a dog demon with sunny eyes.

She still does not know who saved her… well, actually, she have an idea_. _It could be that confusing dog demon whose sunny eyes are only sunny in color. She wonders why he is so cold and aloof. What had happened in his past that made him built an ice around his heart?

Someone opened the door to her room. She sat up immediately.

"Lord Touga," she greeted respectfully.

"Hello, my dear," he replied. He sniffed the air and smiled.

He sat beside Kagome. "How are you, sweet girl?"

Kagome smiled a little sadly. "I would be lying if I say I am okay."

Touga took her little hands in his big ones. "Oh, my poor girl! What have my son done to make you feel this way?"

She laughed a little. "He has not done anything."

"No?" Touga raised a brow. "You need not to cover for him. I know that he can be cruel and cold sometimes- most of the times actually."

"I can feel his warmth," She stated aloud. "He is not as horrible as everyone thought he is. Actually, he can be a very cute puppy sometimes when he is not being arrogant." She giggled when she said this.

Touga chuckled at the sweet girl beside him and chuckled even more when he heard a growl coming just outside the room.

_It seems like Sesshomaru find the girl's description of him a little offending. _He laughed quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Your reviews make me write faster. Haha. However, just seeing the read count of every chapter is encouragement enough. :)**


	14. Touga-sama!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**AN: Thanks for the support. I just want to tell everyone that this will be a very long story. Very long. And I am so sorry if the chapters are short but I'd like to keep it that way, some will be longer though bu I am almost always busy and the only way to give you an update is through this short chappies. So, here it is. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sesshomaru entered the room, staring impassively yet coldly at his father.

"Sesshomaru, son," Touga greeted with a smirk. "I and your little Kagome are having a nice conversation, want to join us?"

"Leave, father," Sesshomaru demanded.

Touga smiled. He stood up and walked towards Sesshomaru who stands near the door. "I know what you did, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at him sideways. "So?"

Touga smirked. "You scent-marked her. You may have done that, all that licking, to heal her but your real goal is to mark Kagome as yours, temporarily."

"Hn. I want the world to know that she belongs to me," Sesshomaru replied arrogantly.

Touga chuckled mockingly. "The world may know and accept this claim of yours but how about Kagome? Do you think she will accept a cold demon like you? As far as I know, she rebuked your claim. For her, you are just a cute puppy."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed. "Watch who you insult, Touga. And I do not need to be concerned of her approval. I will claim her whether she approves or not."

Touga shrugged. "Oh, I don't know," he said. "I've heard that your brother is also fond of this sweet girl and is ready for some challenge."

Sesshomaru growled, eyes tinted with red. Touga chuckled after exiting the room and walking towards his study.

In his study, he found Izayoi.

"Touga," Izayoi greeted him but frowned when she saw him chuckling like a mad dog. _Oh wait, he is a dog!_ He laughed even louder.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, a little bewildered.

"Things are getting interesting since the arrival of that girl, my dear," He said. "Oh and do I dare say that Sesshomaru is jealous?"

The unbelieving look of his mate pushed him to laugh even more. _Oh, this human girl is driving me mad. I kept on laughing!_ He thought.

* * *

**AN: Oh, Touga-sama... *shakes head***

** REVIEW! :D**


	15. She is special for Inu

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

* * *

Sesshomaru stood there for a while, immobile but his eyes are not the usual sunny eyes, it is red.

_Why is he looking at me like that? Is he angry with me? _Kagome asked herself.

However, after few minutes or two, he walked out of the door without even saying a word.

She sighed in relief. She thought he was going to rip her apart. If looks could kill, she should be dead by now.

Kagome stood up and went out of her room only to bump with her best friend.

"Inuyasha!" She exclaimed his name excitedly.

"Yo!" He greeted back.

She grins and throws her little arms around him. "I've missed you," she murmured.

"Keh," Inuyasha huffed, trying to hide his feelings. Actually, he missed her too since she is the only person – besides his mother - who accepted him for who he is, for being a half-breed.

Also, he had been with her since her 11th birthday and for two years of being friends with her is really something. She is special for him.

She let go of him and smiled.

She is so beautiful especially without those hideous bruises she had. He was about to ask about his prick of a brother and his treatment of her when the wind carried her scent to him.

No, he doesn't need to ask. His brother marked her as his. _Damn him! _He thought.

* * *

**AN: Your reviews makes me feel special so leave one for me, okay? Happy new year! :D**


	16. Don't anger a miko

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

* * *

Inuyasha is burning with rage. All he wanted to do right now is torture Sesshomaru to death.

"Is there something wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Yeah, something's wrong with my bastard of a brother! I'd kill him," he snarled.

"Control your temper, Inuyasha," she said. Then, she put her tiny delicate hands on his arm, trying to calm him.

"Keh, if I didn't know any better, I would have think that you are the 'peaceful' kind of girl but everyone knows you also have a bit of temper, Kagome," he said, laughing a little. Kagome is like a dangerous bomb. She will just explode without warning. _It is kinda scary, actually. _He thought.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hmmp," she crossed her arms on her chest. "I am not impulsive."

"What?! Of course you are!" He said.

Kagome walked, he followed. Her face is sporting a scowl.

"Well, you are even more impulsive than I am!" She said haughtily.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed. "You are more impulsive!"

"Am not," she argued.

"Ha! You are!" he argued back.

"Am not." Her eyes narrowing even more than before.

"You are."

"I said I'm not!" She yelled at him.

See? She has a temper! I told you. She even pushed me away. I almost stumbled backward.

"Shut up! You are the most stubborn, impulsive girl I have ever met. You are that kind of girl who cannot even control her temper that is why you cannot be as great as Kikyou is in terms of being a priestess!" He yelled at her face.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

It is like the calm before the storm.

Then…

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY." Kagome said; her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, backing away from the livid young miko.

Rule # 1: Do not anger a priestess like Kagome because she is truly impulsive.

* * *

**AN: Please review!**


	17. Beware, I love to tickle people

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**AN: Thank You for your support! :D**

* * *

Kagome smiled devilishly upon seeing Inuyasha's closed eyes, scared of what she might do to him.

She creeps closer to him. Then, she poked him once on his side.

He jumped. She giggled.

"Inuyasha, you dog!" She said, giggling uncontrollably.

Inuyasha ran. Kagome following him tickling him whenever she had the chance.

He retaliated. They tickled each other until they are already out of breath with too much laughter.

"You love tickling people," Inuyasha said, panting.

She smiled brightly. "Yeah, I do," she said, mischief in her blue eyes.

The two of them spent the day with big smiles on their faces; they run around in the palace garden tickling each other, talking about nothing and doing silly things that only five year olds do.

Afternoon came; they are walking around while Kagome's picking up some flowers.

"So, uh-Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Yep?" Kagome said cheerfully.

Inuyasha stopped walking. Kagome looked back at him. "What is it?" she asked, worried.

"I…," Inuyasha started, and then he bowed his head as if in shame. "I'm sorry."

Kagome looked confused. "For what?"

"I came there late. The village was already burned down when I came there, I… I mean, I searched for you but…Kikyou. She's badly injured so, I took her to safety then I could not find you but… luckily, Sesshomaru saved you. Still, I mean—" Inuyasha said, stuttering. He never says his feelings aloud so he is very uncomfortable.

Kagome touched his arm lightly. "It's okay. Just knowing that somebody tried to save me that night when everybody wants me dead is comforting. I am happy that at least, you _tried_," she said sincerely.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said before hugging her tightly.

* * *

**AN: Review please. :)**


	18. Sneaking Out

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

* * *

After a while, Inuyasha let her go and both of them walked towards the dining hall for dinner.

"So, what really happened there? Huh?" Inuyasha inquired.

Kagome sighed, her eyes looking aged despite her very young age. "It was almost midnight when I've heard screaming outside. I went out only to find the village in chaos. The entire place was burning. The houses were destroyed, dead bodies all over the grounds and sickening demons roaming the land."

She looked at the darkening sky over them and continued. "Kaede told me to run as fast as I could because they are after me. I ran, but a group of those vile demons caught me. I asked what they are doing and they told me that they are tasked to '_take me back to hell where I belong_.' I fought with all my might but they are far too strong. I remembered losing consciousness. Then, I woke up here."

They were silent for a while until Inuyasha spoke. "And now, all humans hate you because they are blaming you for all of those evil demons."

"That's right," she replied.

"Keh, who cares about those humans, anyway? They are just...well, smelly." Inuyasha said, wrinkling his nose.

Kagome giggled. Yes, this is Inuyasha. Her best friend. Someone who never failed to make her laugh.

"Come on, let's eat dinner. I'm hungry!" Inuyasha said, walking ahead of her.

They reached the back of the castle while playing out earlier and there. She saw an open gate.

"Inuyasha, where does that gate lead on?" She asked.

"Hmmm…near your village. Come on, I'm really hungry!" He said, picking up his pace.

"I…I still want to walk around. You go first." She said.

Inuyasha looked back at her and shrugged. It won't hurt to let her breathe fresh air, right? So, he conceded. "'kay."

Kagome smiled and acts as if she enjoys the fresh air around her but when Inuyasha is already out of site, she bolted out of the palace using the gate and walked towards her destroyed village.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! :)**


	19. His raspy voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! :)**

* * *

She ran out of the large palace of the West, looking back every few minutes expecting to see a very furious Sesshomaru. He would be very infuriated if he finds out that she went away but she just needs to go. She needs to _know_ something.

She walked in the dark forest that will lead her to her village as Inuyasha said. It is already dark and she is getting scared. The cold evening wind makes her tremble badly but she continue to walk anyway.

Then, she heard a snap. She jerked her head to her right, her heart thundering in her chest with fear. "Who's there?" She said aloud, panting.

She got no response so she started to walk again but that's when she felt a presence at her back. _Evil. _She thought_. The aura is very vicious. _She knows the basics of being a miko so she could feel the aura of the person behind her.

"Kagome," a man's voice whispered behind her.

She is panting with fear. "Who are you?" She managed to say quite firmly.

Kagome did not dare move when the man leaned down to whisper on her ear. "I am always watching you." His voice is raspy and creepy.

After that, he disappeared. Kagome's labored breathing is filled with both fear and determination to escape. She turned back, searching for the man (or was it really a man?) His aura is inhuman, filled with evilness that is suffocating but he was gone.

Kagome's knees trembled and she fell down the forest ground trying to catch her breath.

_I definitely need to go to my village_. She thought determinedly. _I need to know who or what I am._

* * *

**AN: Please review! :)**


	20. Village

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! :D**

* * *

It's a very dark night and Kagome couldn't see anything but she still struggled to walk until she reached the burnt village. She stumbled of the thick forest towards the gory village ground.

She stopped for a while to look at the horrible destruction around her. She walked past all the destroyed houses. She went up the stairs that would lead to the shrine.

She reached the half-destroyed shrine and set out to find the altar that could help her find answers. She opened a _door_ that could be found near the end of the altar table where it meets the ground. She slipped in and crawled for minutes until she saw a hole, which would lead her down. She let herself fall down.

A soft mattress was there to catch her. She stood up, and then the torch next to her magically fired up as if someone lighted it_. It must be miko spells. _She thought.

She looked around her with tearful eyes. "These were my mother's belongings," she said sadly. "How did all of these get here?" she asked aloud.

* * *

**AN: Please Review!**


	21. mother!

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! :))**

She walked around, trying not to cry at the memories that each books, scrolls, jewelries and gowns brings back to her.

She stopped to open her mother's music jewelry box and there laid her mother's favorite necklace. "Take it," she heard her mother's gentle voice behind her.

She stilled. Her mother is dead. She is just hallucinating! But when a smooth pale hand touched her right shoulder, she let herself believe that her mother is really here.

"Mother?" She asked, lips trembling as she took in her mother's familiar face.

"Yes, my child?" Her mother replied, smiling.

"Oh, mother!" She cried, hugging her mother tightly. Her mother caressed her back, comforting her.

She pulled away from her mother after a little while. "You want to know your origin." Her mother stated.

She nodded.

"I should not be here, Kagome."Her mother said a little sharply. Then, she sighed. "I want to be with you but I couldn't. I am already dead."

"Then, how come you…?" Kagome trailed off, confused.

"I invaded your dreams, my child. We are_ inside_ your dream." Her mother explained.

"So, I am dreaming of you?" Kagome asked.

**AN: Review. :)**


	22. The Jewel Necklace

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: Thanks for the support. :)**

* * *

"Will you tell me?" Kagome asked her mother hopefully.

"Yes," Her mother replied. "You are my child, and your father is Naraku."

"Naraku?" She repeated the name testing its sound on her tongue.

"He…he is… I mean, I am…" Her mother stammered. She never heard her mom stutter like this in her whole life!

Then, out of nowhere, Kagome heard a loud crash. "What is that?" She cried out in shock.

Her mother stopped speaking, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Then, she realized that her mother's body is becoming flimsy, like that of a ghost.

"Mom, what is happening?" She exclaimed, panic and fear in her voice.

"You are wakening." She said.

"Oh." Kagome frowned. "But, you will still visit me in my dreams again, right mom?"

"We will see each other again." Her mother said with a watery smile. She ran into her mother's arms, crying loudly.

"I'll miss you," she whispered brokenly.

"Take this," her mother said.

She opened her tiny palm and her mother put a pink jewel necklace on her hand. "This necklace is now yours. Guard it well, my child." Her mother's voice grew far and far as minutes ticked by.

She is losing her mother again. She is waking up but before she came back to reality, she heard her mother whisper. "It will lead your path in life. Live well."

And she woke up.

* * *

**AN: Please Review! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**AN: Thank you for the support :)**

* * *

She opened her eyes only to find darkness around her. She couldn't see anything so she tried to get out of the mattress she fell into. She is feeling her way out when she heard a guttural growl.

She froze. There is a demon in the room with her and that realization makes her heart pound with fear.

The demon growled again, her skin crawled. He is nearer to her.

"Get away from me!" She yelled shakily.

The darkness is making her blind so she'd only have her ears to rely on.

Then, without even knowing it, she just found herself pressed on the cold wall by her neck. The demon's breathe on her face. She closed her eyes.

"Please," she whimpered as he tightened his hold on her neck, making it hard to breathe.

She saw her mother's face in her head. Her mother wanted her to live well but how could she do so if she is going to let herself die here?

So, with all her strength she tried to push the demon away from. "Get. Away. From. Me." She gasped.

Suddenly, a bright pink light filled the room as her necklace shone with powers.

Kagome's eyes widened. It was the necklace her mother gave to her in her dreams. The demon howled in pain as he burned before her eyes. She took it as an opportunity to escape. She saw a small door to her right. She yanked the door open and ran, the jewel lighting her way out.

She found herself in the forest. This is the forest where Inuyasha has always taken me to talk or play before. She thought.

She gasped when ten demons appeared out of nowhere surrounding her, offering no escape.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Princess of the dark, you belong to us." One of them said that in a raspy voice that reminds her of the creepy man earlier.

She breathe heavily with fear. _I wouldn't mind seeing a very furious Sesshomaru right now. His sight would be a comfort in this point of time._ She thought ironically.

* * *

**AN: Please review! =)**


	24. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

**AN: Thanks for the support. :)**

* * *

They took her arms, trying to take them with her. Those vile demons sent by who-knows-who are stronger than she is so she couldn't really do anything.

"You belong to us," they chanted repeatedly.

"How insolent for you to claim someone who is already claimed by me. She belongs to me." A baritone voice spoke from out of nowhere.

Kagome whipped her head to her right just to see a white-clad demon appear. "Sesshomaru-sama," she breathe his name with relief and the relief was so sudden that she felt breathless and exhausted.

Then, someone gripped her arms too hard, she cried out. Suddenly, he stood beside her, his youki surrounding both of them like a barrier. The demons are unable to get through and touch her again. She smiled weakly at him before finally falling into unconsciousness. When, everything is already going dark and her body going limp, she heard him declare coldly, "She is mine, only mine."

* * *

**AN: Reviewwww!**


	25. Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: This fanfiction won 3rd place in Best Portrayal of Kagome in Dokuga Awards. Oh, I am so happy. Thank you, thank you for voting this story! Keep up the support!**

* * *

Kagome is having the strangest dream of her life. In her dream, she is smiling. In her dream, that smile is not fake. She is smiling and giggling without any lingering sadness in her blue eyes.

Then, someone took her in his arms. She laughed carelessly as if she does not care about anything. As if, she is happy.

She'd never been happy all her life.

Perhaps, she used to feel glad but not completely because she knows that her very existence is forbidden by nature.

But, in her dream, she is happy.

In her dream, she is blissfully playing around a huge garden with Sesshomaru and both of them are happy.

"Kagome," she heard a voice. "Oy, wake up! Kagome!" Inuyasha is trying to wake her.

Slowly, she came out of her dreamland. She blinked her eyes open, wondering how long she'd been sleeping for her body to feel this numb.

She tried to say Inuyasha's name but failed to do so because her throat is too dry.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed when he saw her eyes open. "Phew! I thought you'd never wake up! I was so worried!" He muttered silently.

Kagome gave a small smile. "You all right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Why aren't you talking to me?" He asked, worried.

She opened her dry mouth when a deep voice reprimanded Inuyasha, "Do not disturb her, half-breed."

"I am just making sure that she's okay!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru looked intently at her weak form.

"Out, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered without breaking their eye contact.

"No. You—" Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome's dainty hands tugged his sleeve.

She motioned for him gently to go. "It's okay" her eyes says.

So, he goes.

"Kagome," her name came out of Sesshomaru's mouth softly, gently.

He walked beside her bed slowly, almost anxiously.

"You were transferred next to my chamber. This room is connected to my own." He said, caressing her cheek.

Her eyes sparkled with confusion.

"It is necessary to keep you guarded. You do have a habit of vanishing almost without a trace," he continued but something passed his eyes. Something like worrying.

Kagome could not help it. A big, amused smile brightened her face.

Sesshomaru was worried for her but she is certain that he would never admit it to anybody.

* * *

**AN: Please Review! :)**


	26. Being Lively Young Lady

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**AN: I had a writer's block :( that's why it took me a very a long time to update this. I am so sorry for the wait. :( Do I still have readers? :(**

* * *

Kagome is happily running around in the garden of the huge Western fortress, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face, neck, and arms completely oblivious to the world around her.

She came upon the large _tarn_ in the middle of the garden and squealed with delight. She took off her shoes and raised her long gown to her knee. She walked slowly in the water, taking pleasure in the coolness of the pool on her feet.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango called not far from where she is. "Kago—there you are!" She said with a hint of exasperation in her voice. "I've been looking for you all over the palace!"

Kagome looked at her, smiling brightly. "Sango-chan!" She greeted her best friend excitedly.

"Lord Sesshomaru asked me—no, demanded me to find you at once." Sango said, crossing her arms in irritation.

Kagome giggled and ran out of the water. "Let us go then, we do not want the ice prince mad, would we?" She said playfully.

"Hmmp...You are testing his patience, little girl!" Sango reprimanded lightly.

"I am no longer a little girl!" Kagome protested.

"Yeah, right." Sango said, huffing. "But, you would not be able to make it to the party by this rate."

Kagome's eyes suddenly glinted mischievously. "I run faster than you do, right?"

Sango scoffed and Kagome sprinkled water towards her and took off towards the palace, her shoes _unrecked _near the _tarn_.

"Kagome!" Sango complained, but a hint of a smile could be seen on her face.

Kagome giggled while running. Sango shook her head at her.

Then, a memory clouded her head causing her to turn nostalgic and melancholy. "Happy fifteenth birthday, Kagome-chan…" Sango whispered while watching the lively young lady run away.

* * *

**Notes: **

**Written for Avadrea's Oddities Challenge :)**

**Prompts: (And meaning of the italicized words)**

**_Tarn_**** – a small mountain lake or pool**

**_Unrecked_**** – abandoned without thought**

**Author's PLEA: Please Review! :)**


	27. Pastry for You

**AN: **

**To avoid confusion:**

** had bruises in the first few chapters because her village was attacked. Kagome's mother is already dead even before the start of the story. SHE IS 13 YRS. OLD when the story started but was only 11 YRS. OLD when her mom died so that was 2 YRS. BEFORE THE STORY STARTED.**

**2 ATTACKS THAT TOOK PLACE:**

**1. ** **Kagome was 11, she was living somewhere else (not stated where) with her mother. Her mom died.**

**2. Kagome was 13, she was living in the village near the western lands.**

**II. In chapter 5, you asked why Kagome is doomed. Well, that is not really answered yet. The only reasons I gave away as of now are:**

**1. She is homeless.**

**2. She is just 13 and has to bear so much.**

**3. Humans turned their backs to her seeing her as a curse. She is believed to be a daughter of the evil that is somehow true. After all, she is a forbidden child, born out of the union of the divine and the damned (not explained much yet) so now, she has no choice but to try to live with the demons.**

**She is doomed because of all the misfortunes that have befallen her.**

**III. Sesshomaru did not kill Kagome's mother. (refer to chapter 9) Her mother asked him to save her daughter after saving him from a dark miko who tried to purify him. She disappeared before he could take her.**

**Okay?**

* * *

Kagome is breathless because of running when she entered the palace. Her black curls wild and messy, so is her _scarlet_ gown. Her lovely face smeared by dirt and sweat. Her bare feet muddy. Even in this state, she is still very _foudroyant_.

"Lady Kagome!" Jaken screeched upon seeing the young lady. "Where have you been? The whole palace was looking for you! And—" blah, blah. Jaken has a habit of ranting.

Kagome shook her head, turned around, and walked away, leaving a trail of muddy footprints behind her.

* * *

Sesshomaru is furious. Kagome is always so stubborn! She is doing her best to defy him at her every turn. His long strides along the dark corridors of his palace led him quickly to Kagome's chamber.

She's here. His nose could tell and the muddy footprints in the front of her room is a dead give-a-away.

He entered her room and upon seeing Kagome's filthy state, his anger doubled.

However, when she looks up from _macerating_ bread in a coffee, his anger vanished, especially when she graced his sensitive ears with her _laughter_.

"Sesshomaru!" she laughs. "I can't believe you orderaed everyone to look for me. Are you thinking that I left again? Such paranoia!" She rolled her beautiful eyes at him.

Instead of reprimanding her like, he planned to do, he found himself taking out a small box of pastries made of _cinnamon_ he knows she likes.

"Happy fifteenth birthday," he says as coldly as he can master.

* * *

**Prompts:**

**(Italicized words)**

**Laughter**

**Foudroyant**

**Macerate – Macerating**

**Laughter**

**Cinnamon**


	28. Necklace

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

* * *

Kagome stood up and walked towards Sesshomaru with a grace of a princess. She took the gift from him, opening it with a big grin on her face, her scent emitting so much excitement that Sesshomaru almost smile.

"Oh—Wow. This is delicious!" She exclaimed, stuffing the cinnamon pastries in her mouth. "I have to learn making some of this someday." She giggled after eating every piece of the bread.

Kagome looked up in surprise when Sesshomaru laid down an ancient looking box in front of her.

"Open it," he says.

She opened it hesitantly and inside the box lay the most beautiful necklace, she'd ever seen her entire life. "Sesshomaru-sama, this is too much!" She gasped while stroking the shimmering oval-shaped pendant made of blood colored diamond.

"It's a family heirloom. I am now giving it you," he says.

"Wait! Is this blood inside the pendant?" She asked, taking the necklace from the box and shaking it slightly.

"It is." He said.

"Blood of your ancestors!" She exclaimed.

He gave a slight nod. "It is protected by youki."

"Why are you giving it to me?" She asked, astonished.

"Because you are mine." He said arrogantly. "And I want them to know it."

* * *

**AN: Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to someone else.**

* * *

Kagome's face turned from happy to furious to hatred but it settled on a blank face she usually wore when pushed to her limits.

"I adore roses, Sesshomaru-sama," she drawled, moving closer to his ears. "Sometimes, I compare them to your family."

He raised his eyebrows.

She smiled coyly, her eyes almost playful but there is an underlying menace in her voice. "The beautiful petals are Izayoi-sama, the leaves are Toga-sama, Inuyasha is the stem…" He smirked at that. "And you are the thorns." She finished, wiping off all the arrogance on his face.

"Take back what you've said," he said in a voice that could freeze the entire Pacific Ocean.

"Insulted?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Do not push me to my limits, Kagome?" He growled, eyes bleeding red.

"No, Sesshomaru. _You_—" she pointed at him. "You should never push me to my limits."

He glared.

"I'm not a property you could own. Ever." She said, breathing hard with anger. "We've had this conversation before. You. Can. Never. Use. Me." She yelled.

Striding calmly towards her, he grabbed hold of her chin. Tipping it up towards his unemotional face, he said in a dangerously quiet voice, "I am trying to earn your trust for over a year and half now, Kagome. And, you never give me a damn chance!"

"I always give you a chance. And you keep ruining it by saying I am yours!" She said furiously, trying to get out of his grasp.

"Kagome—"

"Just stop."

* * *

**AN: Review? Please?**

**Prompt: Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge; thorn**


End file.
